my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai
Not to be confused with Ay. Ai (pronounced "AY") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #13 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 5124. Wii Sports In Tennis, she is a Pro with a skill level of 1000/1100. She mostly plays with Anna, but occasionally with Mike. In Baseball, she isn't a Pro, but is good at 579-741 in skill and has a team of Alex, Daisuke, Haru, Naomi, Ashley, Rachel, Lucía, and Ren. Ai '''plays in the Baseball teams of Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, and Julie. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, she is a Pro, with a skill of 1346-1350 (the eleventh-best player). In Basketball, she is good and has a skill of 806-810. '''Ais teammates are Eduardo and Rachel. In Table Tennis, she is a Pro, having 1211-1215 skill points. She isn't good at Cycling, coming in 76th out of 98. Armors Ai uses in Swordplay Showdown Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Ai' is a Standard Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on "Mii" articles '''or for '''making 25 edits on "Triple Pro" articles. * Her Japanese name is 'あい (Ai). ** This is identical to her English name. * Her Korean name is 예리 (Yeli). * Ai has the shortest name of any CPU Mii, with only two letters. She is also the only CPU Mii with only two letters in her name. ** Ai '''is also the only CPU Mii whose name consists of only vowels. * Her name could refer to the fact she is an AI opponent. (Ai/AI) * In Japanese, her name means "love" or "affection". * She's one of the two Miis that use Thin Purple Armor on stage 18 (the other is Gwen). She is very defensive and strikes often. * '''Ai appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears on stages 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14, 15, 17, 18, and 19. * Ai is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis. * She is the only Mii to wear Thin Purple Armor in stage 14 of Swordplay Showdown. * Her skill level is always above 665. * She never wears Red or Black Armor in Showdown. * There is a Mii that debuted in Wii Sports Resort that looks a bit like a male version of her, named Sota. They have many similarities. They both have the same hair color, same head shape, same skin color, same mouth, same eye color, same favorite color, they both wear glasses, they are ranked high up in Overall Skill Level (Both being next to each other, Ai '''being at #13 and Sota being at #14.) and they are both Standard Miis in Wii Party. ** However, this is not to suggest that they are related in any way, as no Miis from Wii Sports or Wii Sports Resort have a confirmed relationship. * '''Ai's Basketball teammates, Rachel and Eduardo, are both Miis that have worn Black Armor in Swordplay Showdown at least once. * '''Ai '''appeared twice in Thin Purple Armor throughout all of Swordplay Showdown. * In both Baseball and Basketball, she plays with Rachel. * She, Andy, George, Sota and Matt all like orange and have the same skin color and hair color. ** This does not confirm a relationship for any of them because none of the CPU Miis from Wii Sports or Wii Sports Resort are shown to be related. * Out of all Miis that like orange, '''Ai '''is the only one that wears sunglasses. The others either wear normal glasses or don't have any glasses at all.